


Hearts Will Be Glowing

by liawrites (kendricksnow)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Creampuff Week, F/F, Family, Fluff, this is tooth rotting sweet y'all enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendricksnow/pseuds/liawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets of Christmas Eve with Laura, Carmilla, and their daughters. Fluff, fluff, and some more fluff. Written for Creampuff Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Will Be Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, no. Oh, no, it’s Carmilla week and the first prompt is “gingerbread and hot cocoa” and I couldn't stop myself. For this fic, we are going to pretend that Carmilla is a human, because while I love the idea of Hollstein babies I could not deal with the idea of Carmilla outliving her babies. I am not made for that kind of angst, friends. Also, please note that when I use the term “baba” for LaFontaine, I mean for it to be gender neutral (I know it means “dad” in some languages, like Arabic). 
> 
> Title is from "The Most Wonderful Time of the Year."

Laura rolled over on Christmas Eve morning, stretching before burrowing into her still sleeping wife’s side. It was snowing gently outside, and she looked out the window, watching it fall as she waited for Carmilla to wake up. Soon enough, their children would be out of bed and ready to start the day, but for the moment Laura was happy to simply sit and enjoy the stillness. She was mentally planning what she would wear to her father’s house tomorrow when she felt Carmilla stir, reaching out to pull Laura closer to her.

“Morning, cupcake,” the dark haired girl mumbled, her voice still rough with sleep. She planted a kiss on Laura’s head before shifting so they were lying face to face.

“Good morning. Merry Christmas,” Laura whispered back, giving Carmilla a kiss. She felt her wife smile against her lips before she pulled back, a mocking look on her face.

“It’s not Christmas yet, Mrs. Claus, relax,” Carmilla laughed, watching her wife stick out her tongue at her.

“It’s close enough, _Scrooge_ ,” Laura joked back, “And besides, we have a pair of six year olds who are full of holiday joy. That means everything is 10 times more exciting and festive, for their sake.”

Carmilla visibly softened at the mention of their twins, smiling and leaning in to kiss Laura again. “You’re right, creampuff, they really do deserve the best Christmas ever. Especially now, when they’re too young to be disheartened by the sheer consumerism and greed of it all-” Carmilla was cut off by her wife’s laugh, dodging a playful swat at her shoulder.

“Come on, grumpy pants, let’s go start breakfast, before the kids wake up to momma lecturing mommy on the horrors of mall Santas.”

X

Carmilla heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming down the stairs and turned towards them, smiling as her two giggling daughters came into view. She opened up her arms for them, laughing when the girls both slumped against her.

“Good morning, momma,” Emily said, hugging tighter to Carmilla.

“Good morning, girls,” she responded, kissing each of them on the top of the head.

“Did Santa come to see us yet?” Alice asked, pulling back and looking at her mother excitedly.

“Not yet, Al,” Carmilla laughed, standing up to turn towards the kitchen with the girls. “He’ll be here tomorrow, though! Remember, we have to put out cookies and milk for him, and carrots for his reindeer?” She watched as her daughter nodded, realization washing over her face.

“Oh, yeah! I remember now. And today we get to go to Perry and LaF’s house and make cookie houses!” The woman nodded at her daughter, delighted at her excitement.

“I’m so excited to make cookie houses, momma, can we leave right now?!” Emily asked, pulling on Carmilla’s hand.

“Perry and LaF’s gingerbread party isn’t for a few more hours, pumpkins, sorry. We haven’t even eaten yet! Come on, let’s go to the kitchen, I hear mommy is cooking an extra special Christmas Eve breakfast,” she smiled encouragingly at her daughters, laughing as they let go of her hands to run into the kitchen. She followed after them happily, watching as they ran up to hug Laura, who was divvying pancakes up onto four plates. The shorter woman lit up at the sight of her children, putting the pancakes down to open her arms.

“Good morning, babies! Who is excited for breakfast?” Laura asked excitedly, pointing to the pancakes on the counter. She laughed at the shouts of “me-me-me” that followed, handing a plate to each of her daughters and kissing their cheeks gently before leading them to the table. “Look at your pancakes, girls!”

“How did you get them to look like Christmas trees, mommy?” Emily asked, reaching for the syrup before Carmilla swooped in and began pouring it for her, then her sister.

“I used a trick that grandpa taught me- you know how he loves making silly pancakes!” the twins laughed gleefully, having experienced many of their grandfather’s special Mickey Mouse and heart shaped pancakes over the years. “Remember the candy cane shaped ones from last year?” The girls both nodded, happily munching on their Christmas treat. Laura picked her phone up off the table, snapping a picture of them enjoying their breakfast to show her dad and stepmother at Christmas dinner.

X

A few hours later, Carmilla and Laura pulled up to a quaint looking home a few neighborhoods away from theirs. They heard their daughters squeal excitedly as Laura found a parking space for their van (which Carmilla _still_ grumbled at every time she had to drive it) outside of their friends’ home. Laura turned around in her seat, smiling at her girls as Carmilla got out to unload the cookies they had brought for the party from the back.

“Are you two excited to make gingerbread houses?” Laura asked, laughing at the quick nods her daughters gave her.

“And we can’t wait to play with all the other kids!” Alice added, unbuckling herself from her booster seat. Emily did the same, waiting for Laura to get out and open the door for them.

“Well let’s go then, ladies, and have some fun!” Laura took one of their hands in each of hers, leading them up the walkway.

“Yeah, fun,” Carmilla mumbled sarcastically, balancing the tray of cookies on one hand.

“Oh, hush, you always enjoy these, even if you’ll never admit it,” Laura smiled, leaning over to kiss her wife’s cheek when they reached the porch.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, cutie,” Carmilla said, winking at her wife as she reached out to ring the doorbell. A minute later, LaFontaine opened the door, their five year old son, Isaac, trailing behind them.

“Hey, you all finally made it! Come on in, Danny just got here,” LaF greeted excitedly, taking the cookies from Carmilla and making a sweeping motion to let them in. “Isaac, say hi to your friends!”

“Hi, Ally and Emmy, d’you wanna come downstairs with the rest of the kids and come play with my new chemistry set?” The little boy asked, bouncing excitedly.

“You got a chemistry set?! Can we go downstairs and play, moms?” Alice asked, taking off her shoes and handing her coat to Laura. Emily did the same, and they both looked at their parents for permission. Carmilla nodded at them, and the kids were rushing down the stairs a second later.

“He’s going to be just as smart as his baba pretty soon,” Laura commented, smiling at LaF as she hung up her daughters’ coats.

“I’m not going to deny that my kid is a tiny genius, L,” LaFontaine smiled, ushering the couple towards the living room. “I’m just glad we have a kid who loves both science _and_ pickling vegetables, or else Perry would be stuck with a mini me. Now come on, let’s go have some grown up chat while the kids are still distracted. We just made some spiked hot chocolate.”

“Now there’s an idea I can get behind,” Carmilla said, grabbing Laura’s hand and following her into the living room. A chorus of “hello” and “happy holidays” erupted as they entered, Perry getting up to hug them.

“Laura, Carmilla, welcome! Happy holidays! Where are the girls?” Perry asked, pushing her red hair out of her face.

“They ran downstairs the second the words ‘chemistry set’ were uttered,” Laura smiled, “which makes me glad that Santa decided to pick one up for them this year.”

“Ah, yes, that seems to be the biggest hit with Isaac this Hanukah, too. He’ll be thrilled when he opens up the extra beakers we got him tomorrow morning, no doubt,” the older woman said, motioning for them to sit down. “Are you ready to make gingerbread houses later? I assume there won’t be a repeat of last year, _Carmilla_?”

Carmilla drew her hand to her chest, mocking shock at Perry’s question. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mrs. Cleaver.”

“Building Dracula’s castle out of gingerbread is hardly appropriate for-“

“Please, Perry. That castle was _perfectly_ constructed, and I deserved to at least place in the top three for creativity.”


End file.
